A Night to Remember
by SuburbanDisneyPrincess
Summary: It's Prom Night! Everyone thinks this will be one night to remember... but will it be for the wrong reasons? Blaine has a meltdown when he comes face-to-face with the guy who ran him out of his school. Kurt breaks down when he hears some shocking news...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! So this is just a drabble based on the upcoming Glee episode "The Prom Queen." WARNING: There ARE some spoilers! It's basically Klaine, but some Jesse/Blaine and Finn/Jesse conflicts! I may or may not continue it, depending on the response this gets :) P.S. this has nothing to do with my other story! Its a complete different universe. Enjoy! Don't forget to review! Oh, and also, don't think i'm a Jesse hater because of this story! I ship St. Berry! I just needed a worthy antagonist for this xD Oh, and PLEASE GO READ MY OTHER GLEE STORY: Here I Go Again! kthnxbii ;D UPDATE: I've decided to turn this into two chapters... idk why, i just felt like it ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A Night to Remember<p>

E.T. by Katy Perry began to blast out of the speakers of the McKinely High gym.

"I love this song! C'mon! Let's go dance!" I shouted, grabbing Kurt by the arm and pulling him onto the dance floor.

"I think you just have an obsession with anything Katy Perry related," Kurt laughed. I can't even describe how much I love his laugh. The night was going so well! Even though he is back at McKinely now, Kurt and I have made this whole "long distance" thing work. We've never been happier.

"I'm having a great time," I whispered in his ear. Kurt giggled and looked at his feet to hide how much he was blushing.

"I'm really glad you came. I knew you wouldn't let Karofsky keep us from prom." Kurt looked deep into my eyes. I feel like he can read my thoughts sometimes.

"I guess love is stronger than ignorance." We just looked at each other for a minute or two. Kurt's expression grew curious.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't believe i've never asked you this but... what school did you go to before Dalton?" I paused to think for a moment. Not many people have asked me that before... Should I tell him? What am I thinking? Of course I should tell Kurt! I mean, he is my boyfriend. And I love him don't I?

"I-uh...I went to... to Carmel High School..." Kurt gasped.

"Were you in Vocal Adrenaline?"

I nodded in response. Kurt seemed very understanding about it, but still confused and curious.

"Only for the first half of freshman year though... because of the whole 'bullied' thing," I felt sick to my stomach as I remembered my time in Vocal Adrenaline.

"Did your friends even stand up for you?" Kurt asked. He sounded a bit heartbroken hearing how I spoke of being tormented.

"Friends? I didn't really have any..." Kurt's eyes filled with sympathy.

"What about Vocal Adrenaline? Weren't they your friends?"

"It was a giant competition between all of the members. It was very "dog-eat-dog" and I was just the puppy." I gave Kurt the best 'puppy-dog face' to get him to smile. It worked of course. Being dapper never fails! His smile always makes me feel better. Then Kurt began to think carefully again...

"Wait... did you know someone named Jesse St. James?" A chill ran down my spine and through my body. That name: _Jesse St. James._ It filled me with anger and rage.

"He was the favorite. He got every solo, always in the spotlight. He had everything I worked so hard for... It all came so easy to him." Kurt looked apologetic for bringing that topic up. Jesse had ruined my life at Carmel... I tried to shake the memories from my head. I noticed that Kurt had looked over to Rachel, who was across the dance floor. She waved to him and smiled brightly. She was in a small group of four. I noticed that she was dancing with Mercedes, Sam, and another guy whose face I couldn't see very well. Maybe it was Finn? Who knows. Then, the little group made their way over.

"Blaine! You made it!" Rachel shouted, pulling me into a tight hug. I coughed for air.

"Hey Rach!" I choked out. Next Mercedes greeted me with a friendly smile and a hug.

"Hey Blaine!" Sam said. He gave me a 'pat-on-the-shoulder' hug.

"Oh, Blaine. Uh, I would like you to meet a _friend _of mine," Rachel put a lot of emphasis on the word 'friend.' I looked to Kurt. He looked like he was going to have a panic attack...

"He's visiting from UCLA. Jesse," Rachel began. I froze again. She turned to grab the boy's hand, leading him under the lights of the dance floor. And then, we were face to face. I looked up to see the cold eyes that I had tried to forget. The monster that I knew as the infamous _Jesse St. James_. He gave a dark short laugh.

"I remember you... Anderson right?"

"Why the hell are you here?" I sneered.

"Still holding a grudge I see... Well, Rachel is my date."

"I am NOT your _date_, Jesse! We are here as _friends!"_ Rachel interrupted. "And what is going on with you two? Do you know each other?"

"No Rachel, they are just to complete strangers shouting at each other!" Kurt blurted out sarcastically. Rachel shot him an offended look and crossed her arms in irritation.

"This bastard drove me out of Carmel High School!" I screamed. I felt my hands tense into fists and my teeth grind. Kurt put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"I guess some people can't handle little jokes," Jesse said, trying to seem all innocent.

"Little jokes? You mocked me every day! Calling me derogatory names because of who I am!" Rachel gasped at my confrontation.

"Jesse!" She shouted at him.

"What? It's not my fault he wanted my lead spot in Vocal Adrenaline! I had to get rid of him!" Jesse fired back.

"Bullying people isn't the answer, genius!" Kurt shouted. I grabbed Kurt's hand. Now it's my turn to calm him down.

"Oh, don't tell me you two are together!" Jesse said obnoxiously.

"So what if we are!" Kurt yelled back.

"It's just that I wouldn't expect someone as big of a diva as Kurt to stoop down to Anderson's level..."

"Alright, that's it!" I grabbed the taller boy by the collar of his leather jacket. Kurt pulled me back abruptly as Finn ran over.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh great, here comes Finnocence to save the day!" Jesse jeered.

"Rachel, don't tell me that you came to prom with this jerk that broke your heart!" Finn yelled angrily. Kurt began to slowly pull me backwards out of the small crowd. Brittney, Santana, and Quinn ran over to see what all the commotion was for. Kurt and I watched carefully as Rachel, Finn, and Jesse began to shout at each other.

"_He's _the jerk that broke my heart? Really Finn? Because I think you're being quite the hypocrite!" Rachel yelled, stepping up to Finn.

"I'm a hypocrite? How dare you, Rachel? Why did you even bring Jesse? He's ruining the whole prom!"

"Hey, back off!" Jesse yelled, shoving Finn back.

"Stop blaming everything on Jesse, Finn! He hasn't done anything to you yet!" Rachel screamed as loud as she could.

You're ass-of-an-ex-boyfriend is harassing my brother and his boyfriend. That's not okay with me! Why can't you just wake up from your 'perfect-princess world' and see that Jesse is a bad guy and that you should be with me!" Finn fired back. I've never seen him so angry. Quinn ran out crying when Finn said that. Kurt had a very worried look on his face. In an instant, Rachel screamed as Finn and Jesse began to swing punches at each other. Her eyes filled with tears. Kurt turned to me.

"Coach Sylvester is coming. We better get out of here." He pulled me out of the gym and into the hallway.

"Kurt," I said, taking both of his hands and looking into his eyes. "I'm so sorry that you had to see me like that."

"It's okay, Blaine. I understand. I mean, he ran you out of your own school! I know how you feel." I looked at Kurt carefully for a second.

"What is it?"

"What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as you?" I said with my signature 'dapper-charm.' Kurt smiled widely. I decided that this was the right moment...

"Kurt, I l-" The gym doors slammed open. Damn it! Kurt pulled me into a nearby open classroom to hide. We peered out the window to see what was going on. Coach Sylvester was dragging Finn and Jesse out of the prom. She had them by the collars of their shirt. They were still shouting at each other... and Sue was not amused. She literally THREW them out the door and into the parking lot. She pulled the door closed and casually strolled back into the crowded gymnasium.

"Well, I guess she solved that problem pretty well..." Kurt said with a short laugh.

"C'mon, lets get back in there." I winked at Kurt. We walked back into the gym hand-in-hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's Kurt's side of the next part of prom :) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Blaine!" Rachel shouted as she attacked me and Blaine. She wrapped her arms around our necks, making it a bit hard to breathe.<p>

"I'm so sorry! This was all my fault! I knew I shouldn't have brought Jesse. Can you forgive me?" She carefully let go of us.

"Of course we forgive you, Rachel. Just try not to be so stupid next time..." I winked at her. She hugged me again. I gave in and hugged her back.

"Hey, are you trying to steal my boyfriend?" Blaine interrupted. Rachel laughed and released me from her clutches. I grabbed Blaine's hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"You worry to much." Blaine gave a small laugh and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to tell you this before... Kurt, I-"

"Hello? Is this on? Uh, attention students! Attention!" Principal Figgins said over the microphone.

"_Damn it!" _I heard Blaine mumble angrily under his breath. What was that all about?

"It is time to announce the winners for Prom King and Queen." Figgins said. I noticed Quinn and Santana giving each other dirty looks. Quinn's eyes were all red from crying over Finn.

"I think Quinn is going to win. What do you think?" I asked Blaine quietly.

"I think that I should have been allowed to run so me and you could have won together." He said with a sweet smile. I love Blaine's smile. It made me feel like anything was possible.

"You think that we should have been Kings together?" I laughed. Blaine laughed too. This honestly was one of the best nights of my life, regardless of the Jesse commotion!

"So without further a due, the Prom King is... uh Dave Karofsky," Figgins said. Dave took the stage with his jock-ish arrogance. He grabbed the crown and placed it on his head.

"How the hell did he win?" Blaine whispered to me in confusion. I looked over at Quinn... who looked like she didn't really want to be Prom Queen anymore...

"And the Prom Queen is... Kurt Hummel?" I honestly though I was having a nightmare for a moment. I couldn't feel my feet, but somehow I managed to run out of the gym, tears streaming down my face.

"Kurt! Wait!" I heard Blaine shout as he ran after me. I found a janitor's closet and thought it to be a good hiding place. I locked the door behind me, sat on the floor, and cried even harder. I could now hear Brittany, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Rachel, and Blaine shouting my name through the halls... well, Brittany was shouting 'dolphin,' but I knew that meant me. I guess Blaine heard me crying because I heard him outside of the janitor's closet door.

"Kurt? Please let me in?" He pleaded. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he had the "puppy dog face" on. I had no choice but to let him in. I unlocked the door and Blaine slipped into the tiny room. I watched as he carefully shut the door behind him. The lights were dimmed but I knew he could see the tears running down my cheeks.

"Kurt," He said sitting down next to me. "Don't let them get to you. You're so much stronger than they think."

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically through my crying.

"You have much more courage than me... I would never be able to walk back into Carmel."

"Blaine, you're the one who gave me courage. I look up to you. Obviously you _are _brave." Blaine sighed and wiped the tears from under my eyes.

"Well not tonight. I've been a wimp. I should have stood up for you more-"

"But you did your best and that's enough for me... to know that you care." I interrupted.

"No. It's time I actually took my own advice and show some courage-" Blaine said, cutting me off.

"Please don't go start trouble with them-"

"I love you, Kurt." I paused for a moment.

"What?"

"I said... I love you, Kurt..." We just sat there, looking at each other for a while. Then Blaine spoke again:

"Now _that _took some courage."

"I'll say... and by the way... I love you too, Blaine." I wiped some tears away from my eyes so I could see his reaction. He was smiling more vibrantly than i've ever seen. I couldn't help but smile back. He leaned in slowly and kissed me. Even though this night went from good, to bad, to worse, this made everything better. I mean, I didn't really imagine this event occurring in a cramped janitor's closet, but hey: beggars can't be choosers! Blaine pulled away carefully.

"Now your highness, I think it's time for you to go claim your crown." I smiled at Blaine's words. He stood and then helped me up. We walked out of the closet and strolled down the hallway back towards the gym... hand-in-hand. I froze on the spot when we reached the gym doors. I looked nervously down at my feet.

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Just remember: _courage_." Blaine said, squeezing my hand tighter. I took a deep breath as we began to open the gym door.

_Courage._


End file.
